Family
by TARDISdoctor
Summary: When Anna and Kristoff see the trolls they're told that another way to help thaw winter is inside the castle, in a room no-one has touched, where no-one has been, that is forbidden, where Anna's parents' most hidden secret is being kept.


**Soo well basically I watched Frozen and i saw a load of genderbent Elsa and Anna, but the thing is I love the sisters as they are but was kind of intrigued about the whole brothers version as well, so I just...mashed them up? I'd love to see how the sisters would act around a brother. anyway, throughout this you've just got to imagine that the usual stuff in the movie is happening at the same time as my story, albeit it's obviously a tad changed up. Anyway, I didn't really develop the idea over that long, but I haven't updated in a while and i'm currently having major writer's block on my other fanfiction, so I thought I'd just see what you guys think. If you like it I think I'll develop it a bit more and maybe continue it? But i rather like how it's ended. Anyhoo, I hope you like it! Enjoy and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of their characters**

"Anna, your life is in danger, there is ice in your heart put there by your sister, if not removed to solid ice will you freeze forever". "What? No". "But you can remove it, right?" "I cannot. I'm sorry, Kristoff, if it was a head that would be easy but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart". "An act of true love?" Anna whispered before she fell back onto Kristoff, who exclaimed in alarm, "Anna, we have to get you back to Hans". The troll studied the pair before speaking, "you may also find what you are looking for within the castle, something to maybe bring your sister back to you," his voice was unsure. "The castle?" Anna questioned, still being supported by Kristoff, her eyelids drooping. "In a room no-one has touched, where no-one has been, that is forbidden, where your parents' most hidden secret is being kept," the troll confirmed. Anna's eyes widened, "in the west wing," her voice was soft, but steady, the troll nodded, "you'll know it when you see it". "Kristoff, take me to the castle," she asked weakly. The blonde was already nodding and Sven was already reaching down to pull them onto his back. "Olaf, come on!" he yelled as they galloped off. The trolls looked on, sombre, "I can only hope they reach him in time," the elder sighed.

* * *

"Get her warm," Kristoff's voice was pleading, "and find Prince Hans, immediately". He didn't register the butler talking to him, or the doors closing. It was only when the doors slammed before him that he realised that he'd probably never speak to the red-haired, freckled, awkward-in-a-good-way, but incredibly naïve Princess again, even after this mess had been sorted out. "She's royalty, Kristoff," he reminded himself. He stared at the shut doors despondently, praying that whoever this Prince Hans was, he'd save Anna. His teeth clenched in worry; damn it, he was leaving Anna's survival in the hands of a complete stranger, a stranger that claimed to love her, but a stranger nonetheless. "I've known her longer than he has," Kristoff murmured angrily at Sven, who snorted in sympathy. The blonde stared at the doors for a second longer before turning his back to it, beginning to walk away. Sven's teeth gripping his clothes made him pause.

"Oh no," he warned the reindeer, "you saw how those servants looked at me, I can't possibly get into the castle to find whatever it is that will save us," he shook his head at Sven, "once Anna's better she'll find it with Hans, and together they'll bring back summer and get married and have a little army of children and grow old together and I'll just sit here, without my sleigh, without my ice business and just freeze to death, maybe I'll go back to staying with the trolls, maybe find a girl who won't scream at the sight of them..." Kristoff's voice was getting more and more frustrated as the reindeer looked at the blonde with an exasperated expression. The reindeer turned and trotted towards the town, dragging the still-ranting Kristoff behind him.

* * *

"You know, buddy, you are a lot smarter than you look," Kristoff said as the pair snuck through the castle kitchens. The reindeer rolled his eyes, quickly ducking under the kitchen counter as a maid scampered through, cradling firewood to her chest. Kristoff peeked over the counter top, before sprinting out the door, the reindeer a hoof behind him. "Where is it, where is it?" Kristoff asked himself as he walked down the dark and empty halls of the castle, "Anna said the west wing," he mused, "but she failed to mention how darn big the west wing is" he growled. "That's it, desperate times call for desperate measures," he told Sven, before opening the door closest to him. Empty. Empty. Empty. Anndddd…empty.

The pair continued in the fashion down three hallways, "You know, we probably missed it, Grand Pabbie said Anna would know it, so she'll know it, it's not like we'll know it aft-", he froze as warm air, well not warm, but warmer than the rest of the castle, burst out of the door he had pushed open. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Trees arched towards the high ceiling, their leaves and explosion of reds and oranges, "autumn," Kristoff whispered in awe, before shaking his head and stepping out of the room, looking both ways and feeling the winter chill in the air, before stepping back into the room. "Okay, I'm not hallucinating".

Sven pushed him further into the room. Dry leaves crunched under his boots as he walked through the garden, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "Who is it? Who's there?" a male voice made him pause. "Uhh, hi, I'm Kristoff, a friend of Princess Anna, and this is Sven, my reindeer..." his voice trailed away, unsure about what to say. He spun around a few times, not seeing anyone. "Uh, mind coming out?" There was a rustling of leaves to his left before a man stepped out, well, Kristoff said man but he looked more like a teenager. His eyes were a startling blue but his hair was a dark brown. He was tall, but shorter than Kristoff and much less muscled – tall and lanky, that's what he was. Freckles were splashed over his nose, but nowhere else. He was wearing a mixture of red and black: a black tunic, trimmed with gold and black trousers, with a line of gold down the side. Cascading down his shoulders was a thin, red cape, embroidered with autumn leaves. White gloves covered his hands, but there was one thing, one thing that made Kristoff know that he'd found what he was looking for: the boy had the same haunted look in his eyes Kristoff had seen in Elsa's, back when he saw her in her ice palace.

"Princess Anna?" the boy asked, his voice soft, barely used. His eyes widened, "What about the king and queen?" his voice had a touch of panic to it, "please they haven't visited for years, have they forgotten about me?" Kristoff's face fell, not wanted to be the bearer of bad news. "You should ask Anna when you see her," he replied, the narrowed eyes reminding him of the redhead. "Who are you?" he asked. The boy's forehead creased, "How do I know I can trust you?" Kristoff ran a hand through his hair, "look kid, I'm in a bit of a hurry 'cause the Queen has frozen Arendelle, Anna's sick and I haven't got a sleigh, so play along will you?" The boy frowned, "the Queen doesn't have…" he paused, "Elsa's queen?" his voice was awed before turning shocked, "what about m-" he stopped, "what about her parents?" He sighed at Kristoff's pointed look. "I'm Jonathon, I've been here as long as I can remember…I'm…the son of the previous King and Queen of Arendelle," his eyes were on the leaf-covered floor, the last bit of his sentence coming out in a rush. Kristoff let out a breath, rubbing his temples "you're telling me that I've not only found a kid locked in a room all his life, but a prince who has been locked away all his life? God this is like the Rapunzel girl from a few years back, my god that story was everywhere". Jonathon cocked his head, "I haven't been alone all this time," he smiled, "my parents always used to visit me, oh and Jeeves the butler always comes and sees me everyday". Kristoff shook his head, "you never played with other kids, and you've never been out of this room?" Jonathon shook his head, oblivious to Kristoff's shock, "my parents told me it wasn't safe outside, that I'd be shunned because of what I can do, especially if I can't control it." He pursed his lips, "they also said that what I can do is dangerous to people like…" he frowned, "…like Anna". He studied his room, "they told me not to do anything, to conceal it, to not feel it, not let anything show, but I couldn't…can't control it".  
Kristoff shook his head, "hold up, do Anna and Elsa even know you exist?"  
Jonathon shrugged, "my parents said that when I was born there was this burst of power and they put me here as soon as possible, I don't know if Elsa or Anna even remember me. Well, Anna won't because I was the older twin but-".  
"HOLD IT, you and Anna are twins?"  
"Yes, didn't I tell you before?"  
"No"  
"Oh, well, anyhoo, we're twins but I was moved away real quick because my powers were so out of control and Anna was born". Jonathon smiled, "my parents always told me about my sisters, about how close they were becoming and that I'd be able to join them soon". Kristoff studied the teenager, "I was told by some very wise people that you'd be able to thaw the winter". Jonathon laughed, "thaw winter? I can't do that," he motioned around the room, "I'm more of an autumn person myself," his smile faltered, "I kill anything I touch". His smile wavered, "it's the way of autumn, I guess". Kristoff frowned at the brunette, "then why did Grand Pabbie send us here?" he muttered to himself.

The chill in the air made the pair pause, Jonathon twirled around, a frown on his face, his expression morphing into alarm as tendrils of ice wound their way up his carefully maintained trees. "Elsa," he murmured to himself. A window, covered with vines was blown open, snow erupting into the room, landing over every surface. Kristoff's eyes widened at the snowstorm, "Anna," he exclaimed, before sprinting out of the room. "Hey, wait, what's going on?" Jonathon shouted, following him. He paused at the doorway of his room, but shook his head and ran out, shivering in his thin clothes.

"Anna," Kristoff shouted as he sprinted down the hallways as they were steadily covered in ice, not caring if the lords and ladies of the different countries saw him. "Kristoff". Never before had the blonde been more relieved to hear the snowman's voice. "Where's Anna?" he panted, "Is she okay?" He sighed in relief as he saw the redhead staggering behind the snowman through the ice-covered hallways, albeit her hair was a startling white. "Kristoff, oh thank goodness," she exclaimed, before grabbing him and hugging him tight.  
"You have to kiss me".  
"What"  
"You and Elsa were right about everything, Hans betrayed me. He wanted to take control of Arendelle so he left me to die and is going to kill Elsa, quickly Kristoff, we have to help my sister. Kiss me".  
"It's not that I don't want to kiss you, you're a very kissable person, in a totally not creepy way, but you're a princess. Am I allowed to kiss you? I mean I'd like to? May I? We me? May we? Wait-"  
Anna pressed a finger to his lips, "we may".

Not needing any more encouragement, Kristoff caught Anna's lips in a soft kiss, the two not breaking away from quite some time, even as Anna's hair turned back to red and her cheeks flushed. Olaf, Sven and Jonathon shared an awkward look before Jonathon coughed in embarrassment. The couple broke away, but staring into each other's eyes dreamily. "Ahem," Jonathon said again, "sorry to interrupt, but there are huge icicles coming down from the ceiling and I'm not really in the mood for being impaled". "Oh Kristoff, who's this?" Anna asked, slightly unnerved by Jonathon's likeness towards herself, Elsa and her mother. Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck, "He's who the trolls wanted us to find, and uh…he's also your twin brother". Anna stared at the blonde with her mouth hanging open, before turning back to Jonathon. "My twin?" she scampered forwards, studying the brunette from all angles, feeling slightly chuffed that the boy was about her height. Jonathon blushed and tried to move away from the energetic girl, "um, hi?" he said quietly, surprised when Anna held out a hand in greeting. He smiled, but didn't take her hand. "I'm not really sure what to say to a long lost twin, say, why were you hidden away in the first place? Ohmygosh you've got the gloves as well, you must be like Elsa, ooh can you thaw the fiord? Can you bring back summer? Oh oh can you help Elsa?" she paused, "you definitely look like my sibling, but why didn't my parents tell us about you?" Jonathon shrank away from the talking girl, slightly unnerved by the fast pace of her talking, "um…because of this…" he studied the hallways, before his eyes rested on a vase of flowers, kept alive by their being inside. Hesitantly pulling off a glove he reached for the flower, tentatively touching it's petals. Almost instantly the flower shrivelled up, the plant sagging to the ground, wilted and brown. "Oh" Anna squeaked.

"Hurry, the Queen has escaped!" the guard's shouts tore their attention from the dead plant. "Elsa," Anna gasped before sprinting down the hallway, life back in her limbs. She gasped and skidded as more icicles erupted from the walls, effectively blocking her pathway. "This way" Kristoff called, pushing open the window, he shoved Olaf out first, then Sven, then unceremoniously shoved Jonathon outside, not really taking into consideration this was his first time out, before gripping Anna by the waist and sliding down. Olaf, Sven and Jonathon were in a tangled heap at the bottom, when Kristoff landed, easily carrying Anna in his arms, setting her down lightly. The second Anna's feet hit the ice she was running towards the fiord, "Elsa" she screamed, Jonathon at her heels, albeit slow and clumsy on the ice. "Woah," he exclaimed as he felt himself slipping again. A firm body stopped him from falling, glancing back he saw Sven supporting him with his head and antlers. "Thanks Sven," the reindeer grinned (if reindeers can grin) goofily back at him.

* * *

Elsa covered her eyes as she fought her way through the blizzard, not knowing where she was going. _Control it_, she told herself, _you have to control it_. She spun around, gasping in alarm at the hunched form of Hans behind her, "ELSA" he shouted, "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THIS". Elsa paused, her back still turned, her lip trembling and her eyes desperate. I can't stay here, I have to go somewhere they can never find me. Somewhere far, far away. She turned, holding back tears, "just take care of my sister," she begged Hans, knowing that at least she'll be leaving Arendelle in good hands, and her sister would be happy with Hans – it was true love after all. "Your sister?" Hans asked, "she returned from the mountain, weak and cold, she said that you froze her heart". With those words Elsa's world came crashing down, "No," she gasped, this really is a curse. "I tried to save her, but it was too late" Hans told her.  
No. NO.  
"Her skin was ice, her hair turned white, your sister is dead".  
No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

"Because of you".

The shock hit Elsa hard, making her stagger, "no," she covered her mouth with her hands, the tears overcoming her as she fell to her knees, the blizzard ending as quickly as it began. 'Finally' Hans thought, 'and little Anna thought I was no match for the ice queen, HA'. He raised his sword, no mercy in his gaze. "NO" Anna's scream ripped through the air, Kristoff's shout of alarm quickly following as the younger princess threw herself into the line of fire, the sword continuing on it's downwards path.

Until it wasn't. Hans watched in amazement as vines wrapped their way around his body, up his arms and covering the sword, freezing him in position inches from Anna's unprotected hand. Anna's face also showed shock. "How dare you". Hans twisted his face around to identify the new voice, the new voice full of anger, and dare he admit it, power. His eyes rested on a vengeful looking teenager, his eyes flashing dangerously and vines slithering on the ice behind him, seeming to have begun at the town. He made them…grow?

"You're another-". Jonathon smirked, "yeah, I am," he snarled, before the vines around him tightened, before snapping away, throwing him across the ice. Hans skidded across the ice, his face covered in fear. The vines continued to grow at Jonathon's feet, wrapping around his ankles and wrists, "Jonathon, stop" Anna's voice made the brunette turn, he pouted in annoyance at Anna, but settled for using a vine to punch Hans in the face hard enough to knock the guy out. His eyes widened when he saw Elsa, who was staring at him in shock, having just been filled in by her sister. "A brother" she whispered, "I always wondered what having a brother would be like". She let Anna out of her hug, before wrapping her arms around the shocked Jonathon. The boy pulled away frantically, putting distance between himself and his sister. "I don't want to hurt-", he stopped when he saw that Elsa was unharmed. "What?" he muttered, staring at his still-covered hands. "But mum and dad said…" his looked back at Elsa, who looked at him in sympathy. "You thought that you'd hurt anyone you touched", she murmured. Jonathon nodded, "I never let mum or dad touch me because I couldn't control it". Elsa wrapped her arms back around her little brother, hugging him close, "We'll just have to learn together then," she whispered to him.

Turning back to Anna, she asked "you would sacrifice yourself for me? Anna hugged Elsa close, "I love you". Elsa exclaimed, "Your heart how did you-?" Anna blushed, as did Kristoff. Olaf did the answering, "An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart". Elsa gasped, "of course, love," raising her arms. The group gasped as the ice receded, water erupting around them as they stood on their boat, warmth encircling them once again. "I knew you could do it" Anna grinned. Jonathon was at the boats side with Sven and Kristoff, all of them staring in awe at the water lapping at the edges.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life…and quite possibly the last" Olaf smiled as he melted, "oh Olaf, hang on little guy," Elsa laughed as she twirled her hands, the snowman rebuilding itself and snow falling around him.

A groan made them all turn to see Hans struggling to get up again, rubbing at his aching jaw. Kristoff growled and stalked towards him, Jonathon narrowed his eyes, Sven bared his teeth and Olaf crossed his twig arms disapprovingly – Elsa looked confused. "Ah, ah, no" Anna stopped her blonde boyfriend, before gracefully making her way towards the disgraced prince. "Anna? But…she froze your heart" he looked thoroughly confused. "The only frozen heart around here is yours" she replied, with enough grace to make her mother proud as she turned around, but, of course, being Anna she spun around again and sucker punched the bastard straight in the face, making him fall right off the side of the boat and unceremoniously into the water.

Turning back around she and Elsa wrapped themselves in another hug, but after a while they glanced at each other, fully aware that something – or rather someone was missing – and grabbed Jonathon into a rib-breaking hug. "Welcome to the family" Elsa grinned.


End file.
